Underworld 4
by IntelligentFerretFreak
Summary: I suck at summaries, but I have a summary already inside. SO READ TO FIND OUT MORE!


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the motion picture Underworld, Underworld Evolution and Underworld Rise of the Lycans.

A/N: I shall give a better summary now instead of the one for the story. What if Sonja had managed to escape from Viktor before he burned her? What if she was just in hiding? What if Michael was not the only Hybrid around as Selene believes so? What if Lucian was never killed? Read on to find out!

Chapter 1: Luciana

Selene listened as the birds chirped cheerfully. It had only been a couple of weeks since Markus's death, and she was enjoying her time in the sun. Michael came up behind her.

"Morning." He said with a smile.

"Morning. Michael, what were Lucian's memories that you received?" She looked at him. Michael sighed.

"I mostly saw Viktor's daughters' death. . .Sonja I believe Lucian called her." Selene nodded her head.

"Kraven told me that I reminded Viktor of her. . .which is the only reason why he allowed me to live." Selene looked down and Michael raised her head.

"Don't talk like that, Selene. Viktor, Kraven, Markus, and William are gone. They're never going to bother us again." Michael leaned down to kiss her until they heard a twig snap.

"Shit." Selene cursed as she got her sword ready and Michael got ready to turn. As soon as the figure entered their sight, Michael turned and was about to attack when they saw it was just a girl. She looked about only 19, but then again Selene didn't look her age either. Michael returned to normal and knelt next to the girl.

"Excuse me, little girl, where is your mother?" The girl looked at him as if he were crazy.

"I am older than I look boy! I am older than your deathdealer over there!" She pointed at Selene. Selene then walked forward.

"Still. Answer his question." Selene crossed her arms. "Or better yet, tell us your name."

"Luciana." Michael looked at Selene. '_Luciana? Without the "a" on the end it would be Lucian.'_ Selene knelt next to Luciana.

"Who is your mother Luciana?"

"My mother is none of your concern! But I am searching for my father!. . .He thinks my mother is dead." She looked down. Michael then caught on.

"Sonja. Sonja is your mother?" Luciana looked at him then nodded. Selene then understood.

"Then you are also Lucian's daughter?" It was a line Viktor had told her back before she had killed him.

~Flashback~

_**"I loved my daughter! But the abomination growing in her womb was a betrayal of me and of the coven! I did what was nessasscary to protect the species, as I am forced to do, yet again!"**_

~End Flashback~

Luciana looked at Selene.

"You look surprised. Am I not what you expected?" Selene shook her head.

"How did Sonja survive?" Michael asked.

"What?" Luciana asked.

"How did she survive? Viktor had placed her in a room, with Lucian, and opened the roof, which let in a stream of sunlight." Luciana smiled.

"It was because I was inside her, she was able to teleport away. But she made it look like she had turned to ash before them all, so Viktor would release Lucian. Or so Lucian could get away." Michael nodded his head in understanding while Selene sighed.

"So you are searching for Lucian?"

"Yes." Selene looked at Michael.

"Luciana, Lucian is dead. A vampire named Kraven killed him." Luciana shook her head.

"No. NO! My mother did not let me come across all these miles to find a corpse! I will find my father!" Luciana's body then rippled and she turned into a hybrid, but smaller than Michael's form. She ran off into the forests. Selene looked at Michael.

"She's going to find his body and then she won't be able to return home, not if she wants to break her mother's heart." Michael looked in the direction she had come from.

"Sonja is probably somewhere in that area up ahead. We should probably leave now Selene." Selene nodded and followed Michael to their vehicle.

Alright that is chapter 1. Sonja really died in the movie, but I like that character so I'm bringing her and Lucian back. In your reviews, tell me if I should have Selene and Sonja fight when they first meet. If you guys want that to happen, I'll even try to make it very descriptive when that happens. Alright please review!


End file.
